Speed Punks 2: Overdrive
image:SpeedPunksFanLogo.png Speed Punks 2: Overdrive (Europe: Speed Freaks 2) (Japanese: SDスーパーレーシング SD sūpārēshingu SD Super Racing) is a fanonical kart racing game by FunCom and SD Team and the sequel to Speed Punks. It was released on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, XBox 360, XBox One, Nintendo Wii U, and the Acedia 64, along with a Steam release for PCs and Mac OS X. A port for the Nintendo Switch was also announced. Gameplay Speed Punks 2: Overdrive plays like the original game, only with standard steering a little less sluggish as a means to reduce reliance on Power Skidding. In addition, there is a new gameplay feature; "Overdrive Mode", where if a player picks up a special "Overdrive Boost Token", his/her kart transforms into an alternate form that allows the driver to use an ultra-powerful boost that not only provides a very high increase in speed, but also allows him/her to plow through opposing drivers. To balance things out, there are new power-ups that can be used to counter any opponent that uses Overdrive Mode, and making them revert back to their normal capabilities in a race, along with the duration of Overdrive Mode being set at 10-15 seconds. Gameplay Modes *'Tournament': Compete in the Leagues, and earn the most points by the end to win it all. *'Single Race': Race a single five-lap race in any of the unlocked/downloaded tracks. *'VS.': One-on-one race at any of the tracks. Played locally (console versions only) or online via online gaming service (PSN, XBox Live, Steam, etc.). *'Team Race': You and two other racers (either computer controlled or human players) would compete against another team of racers in a single race at any of the tracks. Don't worry about accidentally harming your teammates with a power-up; the game doesn't allow it! Your team can win, either by you or a teammate crossing the finish line first! *'Tournament VS.': It's tournament mode, except that you have another player competing against you along with the computer-controlled racers. The objective is still the same; obtain the most points at the end of the league and you win. *'Battle': Battle against other racers (either the computer or a human opponent) in enclosed arenas. Whoever that gets the most Kill Points within the time limit is the winner! *'Mutliplayer': Race against up to three other players locally (console versions only) or online using an online gaming service. Can be single races, team races, battles or Tournament league race series'. *'Time Attack': Set a fast lap record on any of the tracks, and then challenge yourself to beat them. It also features a new option of erasing your lap records so that you could start fresh again. Bonus Features As the game goes on, you can unlock a variety of bonus features *'Challenges': You can replay the character challenges that are unlocked from winning the leagues in Tournament mode. *'Viewer': With this, you can view cutscenes that are either unlocked via gameplay or acquired via DLC packs. *'Gold Wheel Mode': The gold wheels from the original game have returned. When activated, the gold wheels dramatically increases the overall top speed of whatever character you use. Oh, and the computer-controlled opponents will be using it, too! If you want to go back to using normal wheels, you can simply deactivate the Gold Wheel Mode. *'Bonus Battle': The same as regular Battle mode, except in special bonus arenas! *'Bonus Time Attack': Features Neo Easy, Medium, and Hard bonus tracks, along with Ultimate-level bonus tracks! Via DLC packs, the classic bonus tracks can also be played, too! *'Bonus VS.': Play against against the computer or a second human player locally (console versions only) or online in the bonus tracks. *'Bonus Multiplayer': Play against three other human players locally (console versions only) or online in the bonus tracks or arenas. *'Reverse Mode': Activating this allows you to play any track backwards. Power-Ups/Items Listings As with the original game, you can have three of the same type of power-up on hand. Sometimes, you'll have a chance of getting three of the same kind of power-up from grabbing one item box. *'Basic Missile': A dumbfire rocket flying in a straight path. Can be fired backwards. *'Triple Basic Missile': A three-way version of the Basic Missile that makes for a better chance of hitting an opposing racer. Can also be fired backwards. *'Homing Missile': Self-explanatory. Cannot be fired backwards. If an opponent fires one, you can perform a sharp Power Skid at the right timing to dodge it. *'Slime': Deploys a puddle of slippery sludge. *'Bomb': A cartoonish bomb, which upon getting deployed, has a red ring around it that indicates the danger zone. If you hold down the power-up button after deploying a bomb, it can become a remote-detonated explosive. Press the power-up button again to detonate the bomb. This time in SP2:O, any remote bomb you set up can be visible on the map until you detonate it. *'Machine Gun': Has eight rounds ready to be fired at any opposing driver to slow them down. Four rounds are usually enough to stun an opponent. Can be fired backwards. When aiming forwards, a cross-hair symbol will appear on the nearest driver in range. *'Invisibility': The Invisibilty power-up allows the user to temporarily become invisible and invincible to all offensive power-ups, including the Shockwave (see below). Also allows the user to steal Speed Boost power from opposing drivers. *'Remote Bomb: '''When this bomb is deployed, it will seek out the race leader and land on him or her. Originally, it was a multiplayer exclusive weapon in the first game, but in the case of ''SP2:O, it is now usable in all gameplay modes (except Time Attack and Bonus Time Attack). *'Tire Pop': This power-up allows the user to make his/her opponents' tires to inflate before violently popping. If an opponent uses it, press the acceleration button rapidly to counter it. *'Shockwave': A deadly, rainbow-colored arc of electricity traveling down the path of the track, and zapping those unfortunate enough to be in it. It also empties out those drivers' boost gauge in the process. If an opposing driver uses it, either use an Invisibility power-up (if you have it on hand) or get to the side of the track. *'Speed Boost Tokens': Those hexagonal coins with the lightning bolt symbol on them have returned, serving the same purpose as in the original game; fill up the speed boost guage by one bar with each token collected at a time. For SP2:O, 5-token packets can be acquired in item boxes. *'Max Boost Token': A yellow token that instantly fills up the entire boost guage when collected. Found on the track or in an item box. *'Overdrive Boost Token': When activated using the boost button, your kart transforms into Overdrive Mode, which enhances its speed enough to allow the driver to plow through his/her opponents. Obtainable only in an item box. It is a glowing red in coloration. *'AOHM (Anti-Overdrive Homing Missile)': An ultra-high-speed homing missile that can be used to knock an opponent out of Overdrive Mode. Can be fired backwards. *'AOSW (Anti-Overdrive ShockWave)': A stronger, faster-moving variant of the Shockwave power-up. Not only does it shock you out of Overdrive Mode, it also temporarily disables your boost guage for a few seconds, so that you cannot pick up any tokens. It is still usable against non-Overdriving opponents. *'AOAC (Anti-Overdrive AutoCannon)': A power-up usable in Overdrive Mode only. If you and an opponent are both in Overdrive Mode, you can use this power-up to disable the latter's Overdrive Mode with a flurry of high-velocity autocannon shells! *'AOS (Anti-Overdrive Slime)': Deploys a more potent version of the Slime, and it can cause an Overdrive Mode'ing driver to slow down enough to revert back to normal. Character Listings See Speed Punks 2: Overdrive/Characters for details PLEASE NOTE: The character listings now has a separate page! Tracks and Arenas See Speed Punks 2: Overdrive/Tracks for details PLEASE NOTE: The track/arena listings now has a separate page! Trophies See Speed Punks 2: Overdrive/Trophies for details Trivia *The characters in the game are redesigned. Instead of Rayman-like styles, as seen in the PS1 game, they now have limbs while still maintaining the cartoonish super-deformed look. This also applies to their karts. Reception No information yet Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Steam Games Category:Mac OS X games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Acedia 64 games Category:Speed Punks series Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93